Every End Has a Beginning
by Marvel Maiden Squalls
Summary: MY FIRST EVER ONESHOT! Also my entry for Tomoyo Kinomoto and Kitty Kat K.O.'s contest. Ryou only notices that the world has been invaded at the last minute. Will there be enough time to save it? Suck at this summary. You may review now, I'm done editing!


_Author's Note: This takes place 5 years after the Mews were first created. One of the Mews is OOC, and you will see why._

_Finished Editing!  
_

Every End Has a Beginning

Intimidation, destruction, killing. That is our soul purpose in life. We live to bring fear and pain upon the rest of the universe. Slowly, but surely, we spread through the universe taking over, one planet at a time. I've been helping my kin for 5 years now. I loathe it very much, and I'm sure I'm the only one. It's like the others don't even think. They only move on instinct, and if they knew I was the way I was, they'd get the instinct to kill me off, for I was different from them. So I kept my mouth shut, and didn't object.

We've made it to the Milkyway Galaxy, and so far, we can only detect one planet with life forms. That planet is our main target. Of all the planets my kin has seen, and of all the species my kin have gotten rid of, I'd have to say humans were the most interesting. They are the only species we've encountered, that are oblivious to the other creatures in the universe, and their technology was so outdated to that of the rest of the universe, that they never saw us coming. At least, the main public didn't know.

I was stationed 5 years ago, for my first task. We had found two humans who knew we were here, but couldn't distinguish us from everyone else. My mission was to take them down, infect the team they'd be creating. They would be tougher to take down, for they were different from all the other people. Just like I was, different, so I thought I'd do the job well. It was a slow process, as it always was, but it was necessary. They were the only ones who could pose a threat to us. So I got myself involved, in a project they like to call the Mew Mews.

\/

"I wanna try, na no da!" Pudding shouted, jumping up and down excitedly.

"It's not a toy," Ichigo replied, a sweat drop appearing on her head. Five years gone, and at 14, Pudding still acted as hyper as ever.

"I wanna try!" Pudding snatched the straightening iron out of her hands, and headed for the door.

"Pudding do-" Before she could finish, the little Mew had pulled the light socket, as well as some of the wiring out of the wall before the iron finally unplugged itself.

"Ryou's not going to be happy about that," Ichigo giggled nervously, a sweat drop appeared on her head as she assessed the damage.

"Why does Pudding have your hair straightener?" Lettuce asked poking her head curiously into the bathroom. "She could burn the Cafe down with that."

"She already tore out some of the wall," Ichigo giggled nervously again.

"Ryou's not going to be happy about that," Lettuce gasped, repeating exactly what she had said.

"You know Pudding's making smoke signals with a hair straightener and Keiichiro's dish cloths," Mint said matter-of-factly, sticking her head in over Lettuce.

"She could burn down the Cafe in the process," Lettuce gasped, looking more panicked.

"And she tore out some of the wall," Ichigo added, pointing to the damage.

"Ryou's not going to be happy about that," Mint shook her head disappointingly.

"Pudding ran outside with a hair straightener and towels," Zakuro appeared above both Mint and Lettuce.

"To make smoke signals," Mint nodded, sighing.

"She could burn a tree out there!" Lettuce panicked. "That's worse than the Cafe!"

"She's already did damage to the Cafe," Ichigo shouted, pointing toward the wall.

"Ryou's not going to be happy about that," Zakuro

"Can we stop repeating everything?" Ichigo shouted, flailing her arms around. "It's like an echo machine has been turned on!"

"An echo machine?" Mint asked, cocking an eyebrow. A sweat drop appeared on Ichigo's head as she twiddled her thumbs.

"It was the first thing that came to mind," she mumbled.

"PUDDING!" An angry voice filled up the entire building, and the Mews swore the walls shook. The girls hurried from the bathroom, but Zakuro waited until the others passed her, eying them carefully and individually. Mint; the self-centered one, who strives for perfection, Lettuce; the insecure one, who tries to please everyone she could, and Ichigo; the leader, who was ambitious about doing the right thing. She nodded to herself, then followed the girl out the back door where they found Pudding with the hair straightener over a small fire, which was made out of a table and chair set.

"The iron wasn't hot anymore," Pudding smiled. "So I had to heat it up again, na no da!"

"You're suppose to plug it in!" Ryou shouted, furiously. The girls swore they saw smoke coming out of his ears.

"But there's no plug out here, na no da," she shrugged. "I don't mind. I can make more smoke this way."

"Well I do mind!" He snapped. "You just wasted good furniture!"

"You can always buy more," Pudding huffed, turning away from him. "I'm going to see if my siblings can see this."

"I got water!" Keiichiro announced, coming out with two big buckets of water.

"NO!" Pudding cried flailing her arms. "You'll ruin Pudding's fire!" She jumped at Keiichiro, knocking him and the buckets over, spilling the water everywhere, including on the girls. When Pudding had jumped at Keiichiro, she dropped the straightening iron into the fire, which caused it to spark and crackle.

"NOOO!" Ichigo cried, falling to her knees. "That cost me a lot of money!"

"My furniture was ruined, and your worried about a stupid hair straightener?" Ryou shouted, exasperated.

"Why does everything have to revolve around you?" she snapped, anger taking place of her despair for her hair straightener.

"That furniture cost more than your monthly paycheck!" He snapped back.

"I don't care!" Ichigo snapped again, getting up in his face. "I don't care about the cost of that stupid furniture, or the cost of anything that belongs to you. You are a selfish, self-centered baka, who cares about no one but himself!" Ryou flinched at what she had said, but kept his face straight.

"If you don't like it, then why don't you just leave?" he shouted, not caring how loud he was.

"Maybe I will!" Ichigo shouted louder yet. She spun on her heels and marched past the girls and Keiichiro. _ I can't stand him,_ she thought angrily, as she gathered all of her things. I_ can't stand how he thinks of only himself. Only cares about how much money everything is gonna cost him. Isn't he rich or something? I can't stand working for him anymore._ She slung her bag over her shoulder and marched to the front door. On the way, she stopped at the bathroom, and looked at the damage Pudding had done. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then went inside, and pulled at the wires, causing more of it to rip through the wall, causing more damage. She nodded satisfied, and left with out hesitation or remorse. _Things are changing_, she thought walking down the quiet street. _It's inevitable._

\/

"I'm sorry, na no da," Pudding pouted, as she and the other Mews were seated in the dining room. "I didn't mean to make everyone unhappy."

"It's okay Pudding," Mint smiled, patting the monkey mew on the head. "Ichigo and Ryou are just major Drama Royals."

"She'll get over it and come back," Zakuro shrugged, twirling her hair between her fingers. "She always does."

"You sure Zakuro?" Pudding sniffed, looking up at the older Mew with a smile.

"Of course," she nodded. _I know all of your behavior like the back of my hand,_ she added silently.

"What are you doing Lettuce?" Mint demanded, glaring at the green Mew.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, trying to hide the screen of her hand held computer.

"No secrets!" Mint grinned, leaning over her shoulder.

"Mint stop it!" Lettuce shouted, trying to push her away.

"But I wanna-"

"I said STOP!" Lettuce lashed out at her, and bit Mint's hand.

"Lettuce!" Pudding gasped in shock. Mint now sat on the floor, holding her hand to her chest, Zakuro was up on her feet, standing between Mint, and the usual shy mew, who was now staring at them with deathly daggers.

"What was that for!" Mint gasped, still in shock.

"Lettuce," Zakuro said, looking her over. "Your actions aren't normal."

"Don't touch me again!" Lettuce snapped, venom thick in the threat. She grabbed her bag and quickly ran out of the Cafe. She couldn't help but sob as she darted down the street, her braids trailing behind her. _I'm so sorry guys_, she thought sadly.

\/

"Why did Lettuce bite Mint?" Pudding asked, looking scared.

"I don't know," Zakuro answered, bandaging Mints hand up. "Some thing is wrong. She's never act like that."

"Obviously," Mint retorted, pouting. "I never would have continued working here if I knew she was a cannibal."

"Lettuce isn't a cannibal," Zakuro said, finishing up. "She's hiding something, and she was willing to do anything to keep it hidden."

"But why?" Pudding asked. "What could she hide something from us? We're her best friends!"

"Obviously something important," Mint said, looking her hand over when Zakuro finished. "She wouldn't have bit my hand for lottery numbers....or maybe she would have. She's poor enough."

"Not everyone is rich Mint," Zakuro pointed out. "And just because they aren't rich, doesn't mean they're poor."

"You mean there's an in between?" Mint asked, scratching her head with her good hand.

"Do you always have to be so closed minded?" Zakuro snapped, glaring daggers at her.

"Where did that come from?" Mint gasped, looking hurt.

"You are always so stuck up," Zakuro pointed out. "You're worse than Ryou." With that, Mint shot up and smacked Zakuro across the face with her good hand. Pudding was shocked, and nearly fell off her seat. Zakuro only looked back at her with cold eyes.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again!" Mint shouted. "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"I'm not your servant," she said simply. "You can't order me around. I don't even think I wanna be your friend anymore. Being friends with someone as heartless as you is bringing me down."

"Since when do you care about who you're friends with?" Mint shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "I thought you were different Zakuro. That's why I liked you so much. You're just as stuck up as all those other stars!" With that Mint ran out, just like Lettuce had, grabbing her bag on the way. Instead of running down the street, she waited on the corner and called for a ride. _She thinks she's all that_, Mint thought, stomping her foot impatiently. _It's sad to say, but I'll have to take things into my own hands now._

\/

"You leaving too Zakuro?" Pudding pouted teary-eyed.

"Yes Pudding," she nodded, gathering her things. "I can't be around you guys any longer."_ I don't wanna lose control_, she thought. _Not yet._

"Don't leave Pudding!" she sniffed, tears streaming down her face. _Don't fall apart now_, she thought. _Not yet._

"It'll be fine," Zakuro said, putting her bag over her shoulder. _Or maybe not_, she added silently, leaving the cafe.

"Where'd everyone go?" Ryou demanded running into the lobby to find only Pudding sitting there.

"Everyone's fighting," she said, staring off into space. "They're not talking to each other."

"We need to call them back!" he said urgently. "We're invaded!"

"Huh?" Pudding gasped, pulling out of her trance.

"We've been invaded by aliens! They've been here for 5 years, and I've never been able to find them, but now I-" he was cut off by uncontrollably coughing, which sounded disgusting.

"What's wrong?" Pudding panicked jumping to her feet.

"Don't come any closer!" Ryou shouted, waving his hand. "It's the infection. The aliens are like an infection. Some people experience different symptoms. Sometimes it acts like a sickness, and sometimes its rage." Pudding stared at him bewildered.

"So-" she couldn't continue her sentence. She unexpectedly vomited right then in there on the Cafe floor, her stomach aching, and a massive headache hitting her hard.

"I sorry," she whined.

"Don't be stupid," he said. "It's fine. But that's not the worst part. Those who become angry from the disease, they go insane, and kill everyone, whipping out entire planets."

"Planets?" she whispered.

"Yes, this disease has been spreading throughout the universe," he nodded. "They even possess bodies of those who are strong. They could be anyone...Even friends.."

"You don't mean one of the Mews is do you?" she stared at him in disbelief. "NO! That can't be right!"

"I'm not going to assume anything, but we need to hurry," he spoke, coughing again. "They are having a gathering. The aliens. I can only attract them in large numbers, and there's a big bunch of them gathering in the park. We need to get the Mew's together."

"Yeah," Pudding nodded, holding in another barf attack.

"I'll go call them, and you can meet up right down the street here," he offered, heading back to the kitchen. Pudding held her stomach as she headed for the front door. She was surprised to find both Zakuro and Mint standing outside, and she was even more shocked when she saw them arguing.

"STOP IT!" Pudding shouted, running over to them. The girls stopped, anger flashing on their faces, but turned to the smaller mew.

"What do you want?" Mint snapped.

"Ryou says we've been invaded by aliens who are like a disease!" she coughed. She went onto explain the rest of what she was told, and slowly the anger left both of their faces.

"So it wasn't actually us thinking?" Mint asked.

"It was the disease," Zakuro nodded. "That explains a lot."

"We gotta work together to find a way to stop them!" Pudding panicked, her heart rate picking up. "We just gotta!"

"You are in no condition to fight," Zakuro said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You should sit this one out. The disease seems to have hit you the hardest."

"No!" Pudding coughed, holding down her stomach content. "Pudding has to come! I can't leave you guys to fight by yourself. Pudding is apart of the team, na no da. We fight together!"

"But how can we stop a disease?" Mint asked. "A Vaccination?"

"Don't worry," Zakuro said reassuringly. "We'll think of something. Look, there's Lettuce and Ichigo, let's sort this out together." The girls nodded and followed her as the other Mews approached.

\/

"Where's Ryou and Keiichiro?" Ichigo asked, when they entered the cafe as a team again.

"What is that?" Mint gagged looking at a puddle of disgusting crap.

"Pudding puked," she sniffed. "I sorry."

"It's okay," Lettuce smiled gently. "Do you know where Ryou and Keiichiro went?"

"I think Ryou went to the basement," Pudding said, pointing to the door. "He didn't look so good." The girls opened the door, and stared down at the dark room below.

"They didn't bother to turn the light on?" Mint asked flipping on the switch at the top of the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Zakuro gasped. The others screamed at the sight. Eliot was pinned to the back wall, with a knives in his hands, an one in his heart. Blood was splattered everywhere, and it started to stink badly.

"Who...wha??" Ichigo's head was spinning. He was dead. Ryou was dead. Never to get on their nerves, or order them around again.

"No..." Lettuce whispered, tears dripping down her face.

"The sickness," Zakuro said.

"Huh?" Pudding asked. "This wasn't the sickness! He was killed murdered!"  
"By someone who was infected," Ichio said, clenching her fists. "That means..."

"Not you guys!" an angry voice shouted from the corner of the room. They turned to see a man hunched over, holding his stomach, and staring at them with vengeful grey eyes.

"Keiichiro!" she girls gasped.

"You have to go," he grunted, shaking his head, which was covered with blood, which they assumed to be Ryou's. "Stop the disease. There isn't much time."

"You killed Ryou!" Ichigo shouted, exasperated. "How can you expect us to leave you alone?"

"I've taken care of that," he smiled weakly, tugging a knife out of his abdomen, which cause more blood to squirt out.

"No!" Pudding shrieked, an unsettling feeling arising in her stomach again.

"Now go!" he shouted, angrily. "Or I'll kill you too!" The girls didn't need to be told twice, especially when he held the knife up threateningly. When they reached the top

\/

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

Ready in their Mew Fuku, the girls headed into the park, expecting to see a large group of mutated humans, but they only saw people. Just normal people going about their everyday lives in the evening light.

"Where are they?" Lettuce whispered.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied furiously. "We have to find them. To avenge Ryou and Keiichiro."

"So these are the infamous Tokyo Mew Mew," smiled a man that looked to be in his late 30's.

"Who are you?" Pudding demanded, getting defensive.

"I am Tyrse," he smirked. "Leader of the Horde." As soon as he finished his sentence, everyone in, and nearby the park lined up behind him, creating a wall of humans.

"I'm guessing you took over their bodies?" Zakuro asked, looking disgusted.

"Of course," he smiled. "How else would we have this meeting?"

"You talk like you've been expecting us," Ichigo snapped.

"Of course we have," he smiled. "Don't you realize you've been set up by one of your own?" The girls' eyes widened in shock, but none dared to look each other in the eye.

"You are being infected faster because of your connection," he continued.

"That's so sick!" Mint spat.

"You're twisted!" Lettuce tried shouting, but felt dizzy. They all did, and felt nauseous.

"You have been tricked, played," he laughed, "by one of my own. You see, I am the operator of the Horde. They don't make a single move without my command. You could say, we are as, 'one unit'."

"So none of the Horde can speak out against you?" Pudding asked, looking confused.

"They don't even think of it," he mused. "They only know of following my orders."

"Why do you do this?" Ichigo demanded. "Why do you invade planets that aren't yours?"

"It's all we know," he shrugged. "All we're capable of. Infecting the universe is our soul purpose."

"And what happens when you infect every planet?" Zakuro demanded.

"We'll come to that bridge when we have to," he smirked, "but now is the time when I congratulate our youngest member for such a great job." The girls flinched, but didn't look away from him.

"Well done my daughter," he smiled, holding his hand out. _Why is he doing this to me?_, she panicked, her heart rate picking up. _Why is he singling me out? Why is he putting me through this horror? I don't want them thinking I betrayed them._ The four pairs of eyes of the other Mews turned to the one he was pointing to. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and tried holding back her tears.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Why?" Mint asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It can't be," Zakuro breathed.

"How could you?" Lettuce gasped, covering her mouth, tears already falling down her face.

"Pudding?" Ichigo stared, stunned at the little Mew. All Pudding could do, was step away from them. All of them; the Mews, and her people, trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill over. _Why do I have to be like this_, she thought, panicked. _Why couldn't I be as emotionless as my kin? Why do I have to feel so much anguish and remorse for what I've done?_

"You've done well," Tyrse said again, motioning for her to join him. "You will be greatly rewarded."

"So you've been behind the disease too?" Mint snapped.

"We trusted you Pudding!" Lettuce sobbed, not able to hold back as well as Pudding was. "I called you a friend." That pierced her right in the heart._ I can't be hearing this, I can't be hearing this_, she repeated to herself, shaking her head and covering her ears with her hands.

"You spent five years...," Ichigo said slowly. "Poisoning us...so we'd lose our sanity and kill each other...." Zakuro was the only one who dared walk up to Pudding. Pudding looked up at her, expecting to see resentment in her eyes. Instead, Zakuro was smiling. Such a rare sight it was, and to be seen now of all times. Pudding became even more confused when Zakuro wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace.

"It's okay," she whispered, petting her blonde hair. "You can let it out. It's okay to cry. Believe it or not, you've got just as much humility as the rest of us. I would know. I watch you enough." Pudding couldn't hold it any longer. Zakuro's words got through to her, and the water works began. She hugged Zakuro tightly, and buried her face in her chest. She never wanted this to happen. She didn't think she'd get so attach to them. She didn't think she'd have to go through this, and deal with them hating her. She never wanted this.

_Wait_, she thought, her sobs stopping when realization hit her. _NO!_ But it was too late. Zakuro let Pudding go, and she collapsed to her knees.

"NO!" Pudding screamed, jumping back. "NO! ZAKURO!" But it was too late. The mew was now laying on the ground, her pupils missing, and her skin slowly decaying from the inside out.

"The final stage of the sickness," Tyrse smiled pleased. "Those who don't end up dead from being killed by their own, die once they touch one of us." Pudding was shaking uncontrollably.

"No...," she whispered. "I didn't..."

"You monster!" Mint screamed, staring her friend's corpse laying on the ground in horror.

"You killed her!" Ichigo shouted, pointing at her accusingly.

"I didn't mean to!" Pudding cried, not carrying her kin saw her like this. "I forgot what would happen. I just wanted to be hugged again...I just wanted to feel loved again...."

"Love?" Tyrse asked, looking at her in disgust. "We do not feel the need to want emotional affection."

"You may not!" Pudding snapped, whipping away her tears, "but I do!" No one said anything. The Mew's just looked at her with mixed faces, while the Horde kept their unwavering gazes on her.

"You may not feel anything," She continued, "but I do! I feel happiness when I see them smile," she motioned toward the Mews. "I feel sadness when I can't do anything to help them! I'm feeling so much regret and anguish right now for all that's happened!" Whispers began to float amongst the Horde, and Tyrse's face hardened.

"I didn't mean to kill Zakuro," she sobbed, finally facing the other Mews, "and I don't want anything to happen to you. I wish there was something I could do..."

"There is nothing you can do," Tyrse interrupted loudly. "You Mews will fall, as well as the rest of the planet!"

"Not without a fight!" Ichigo shouted, summoning her Strawberry Bell. The other two remaining mew's followed suit.

"You're weapons are useless," Tyrse chuckled. "You may wipe out some of us, but we are everywhere. In the ground you walk on, in the water you drink, in the air you breathe. There's no escaping us!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

The attacks only took out a few of them, but as they were focusing on the group in front of them, a few had come around behind them.

"RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!" The girls turned to her confused.

"Like I said," she sniffed, her eyes still teary. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You, are a blasphemy!" Tyrse shouted in disgust. "An inferior mutation to our race. A weak link in the chain!"

"Weak?" Pudding spat. "I'm not weak! I am more evolved than the rest of you! I can experience emotions, express thoughts, and make my own decisions. Tyrse's commands have never controlled me! I have always been able to what I wanted, but I didn't show it, in fear of being annihilated! That's right! I felt fear!" The whispers now became louder murmurs

"Enough!" Tyrse shouted, silencing them all. "Attack them!" The Horde circled around the four girls as they bunched together, but Pudding was careful not to touch them.

"Are you sure about this?" Lettuce asked, looking sorrowfully at Pudding.

"I'm still your friend," she smiled. "I never wanted this life, but its what I was given."

"So you really didn't mean to kill Zakuro?" Mint asked.

"No," she replied shaking her head. "I was just so happy that she understood me. She really is observant. In that moment when you were all accusing me, I wasn't even thinking. I was just so happy she still loved me."

"I still love you," Ichigo sniffed. "I still don't understand fully, but I believe you when you say you meant no harm."

"I love you too," Lettuce smiled.

"Me too," Mint nodded, eying the Horde as they closed in around them.

"Oh guys," Pudding sobbed, trying to hold back a new wave of tears. These weren't tears of anguish, but tears of joy.

"What do you say we have one last battle together?" Ichigo smiled, holding up her weapon.

"Let's!" The girls agreed lifting up theirs as well.

"For Zakuro!" Mint shouted.

"For Tokyo!" Lettuce shouted.

"For the world!" Ichigo shouted.

"For the universe, na no da!" Pudding shouted. The girls took off in four different directions, in one last attempt to rebel against the unstoppable Horde.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

"Pudding!" she was suddenly attacked by her younger siblings.

"Ah!" she cried in laughter. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, it's noon!" her sister smiled. "You're going to be late for work!"

"Oh geez!" Pudding shouted, jumping out of bed right away. "How could I have slept in, na no da?" She rushed around the house getting her clothes on, and putting comfortable shoes.

"Behave!" she waved running out the front door.

"Bye Pudding!" They all chimed in unison. The happy blonde skipped down the street, humming one of the random tunes she loved. She spent her afternoon in the park entertaining as she always did, collecting money to take care of her siblings, since she was too young for any other job.

"Tips please, na no da!" Pudding cheered, holding out her hand to a girl a head taller than her.

"Um, don't drink and drive," the red-headed girl smiled. _That was different_, Pudding thought.

"Do I look like I'm old enough to drive?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't have any money," the girl laughed nervously, a sweat drop appearing on her head.

"Oh come one!" Pudding begged. "You just went shopping, na no da! No spare change?" She was climbing all over her, trying to find any space where she could be hiding money.

"HEY!" the girl shouted, prying her loose. "Will you-"

"OH!" Pudding gasped, grabbing onto a pair of black ears that just popped out of the girls head. "Kitty!"

"Ah no!" the girl shouted, trying to cover them up.

"You are a kitty!" Pudding cheered, jumping off of her doing a somersault. "I want ears too!"

"Um, y-you don't u-understand," the girl stuttered, a sweat drop appearing on her head. Pudding concentrated really hard, imagining a pair of ears popping out of her head.

"Don't hurt your-"

"YAY!" Pudding cheered when she felt a pop on the sides of her head. "I have ears too!" She giggled, and leaped around the park.

"I have ears! I have ears!" she chanted.

"Everyone had ears," the girl sighed, sweat dropping again.

"My name is Pudding, na no da!" She smiled, holding out her hand. "What's yours?"

"Ichigo," the girl smiled in return, shaking her hand. "I guess you're a Mew."

"A who?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow, looking very interested.

"Come with me," she laughed, leading her out of the park.

"Wahoo!" Pudding cheered, jumping up and down.

\/

At that moment, I wanted the whole world to see how happy I was. Happy to be accepted into an intelligent society. I've lived that moment many times over. So many times over that I lost count. Every time is slightly different, but it's just as enjoyable as the last.

I am a mutation of the Horde. They seek only to destroy, but I seek destroy and restore again. An easy way of putting it is that I like to give life life back to people. It is impossible really to do that once they have been killed by the Horde, the only way to do that, is rewind time, back to when they were alive again. I don't know how I do it, or why it happens, it's more of a subconscious reflex, but time is rewound 5 years later, to a week after I was given my placement, to the first day I felt pure happiness. The day I joined the Mews. Being with them has made me realize what I was truly missing being born as part of the Horde. Love, friendship, hardships, teamwork. I think the time jumping is triggered because I care about them so much, that i can't bare to see them stay dead.

I'm not sure how long this will go on. I could be living the same 5 years of my life for all eternity, but all I know is, as long as I can see my friends again, I'll be able to get through it.

THE END...FOR NOW

_Author's Note: Please review! This is my first one shot ever and I wanna know what you think! XD_


End file.
